


You will be Found

by LinaWolffeather



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Claiming Bites, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, My Discord Asked For This, One Shot, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaWolffeather/pseuds/LinaWolffeather
Summary: Sans was your Soulmate...but he didn't want you...You didn't want to live without him...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	You will be Found

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME MY DISCORD PEEPS:
> 
> https://discord.gg/yzSCV37

**One Shot: UF!SansxReader**

**You will be Found**

You looked down at the abyss below you, contemplating what your life has been like up until now. Everything in your being was telling you to...just end it. Nothing was worth this  _ pain _ in your chest. Not even living this  **_stupid_ ** **life** . Your chopped off hair blew in the wind as you felt yourself completely give up.

No one would come for you, you knew you were utterly alone. Even your SOULmate had chosen someone else. The one person/monster that was supposed to choose  _ you! _

But no.

Sans was with someone else, and you just couldn’t take it. Yeah he had no idea what you felt for him and now, never will. Sans was your best friend and you knew your relationship was different than any of your other friends. Sans was one of the ones that you trusted completely. There were secrets between you sure. Like how you didn’t have a strong connection to want to stay alive…

When you had first met the edgy skeleton monster, many ran the other way, you did not. You became quick friends with him and his gang. Everything was great! You admitted to yourself long ago on how you love him, but never said anything about it with him not being the relationship type. It hurt every time he had a one night stand with someone but it felt a little better how he always said they meant nothing to him and would always come hang out with you the next morning.

You hated how he flirts with everyone one BUT you. It hurt every time you had walked in to him banging some broad. It hurt because you loved him.

Then you had learned he had gotten an actual girlfriend. They had been dating for a good few months and you overheard him and Boss talking about how Sans wanted to marry her. That was what broke you. 

You knew Sans was your SOULmate because he told you.

Then he said it would never work out for you both.

You haven’t seen him in months after running away from him. He hasn’t even tried calling you, nor has Boss or the others. It just proved you were worthless to everyone.

You close your eyes, not having any more excuse to continue on with this life. You close your eyes and feel your Soul give one last effort in trying to save itself.

No one came.

~~~~

Sans hated himself. He hated how  _ weak  _ he was when it came to (y/n). He loved her. He loved her so much but didn’t want to hurt her. So, he pretended he loved someone else so she could move on from him. He was a shitty monster and (y/n) deserved more. It broke him when she ran from him that day and he couldn't even bring himself to get out of bed from how much his SOUL was hurting right now. It had been so long since he had seen you and it was  _ killing _ him. He wanted nothing more than to have you in his arms...but he was so fucked up…

He was brought out of his head when Boss knocked on his door for what could have been the millionth time. “SANS...I AM WORRIED ABOUT (Y/N). AND YOU. EVEN IF YOU ARE PATHETIC, YOU ARE STILL MY BROTHER AND I...Don’t Want You...To Fall Down.”

Sans gave a huff and turned over like always. He had broken up with...whatever the fuck her name was when he had made sure (y/n) head him say he wanted to marry her. He knew what he said would hurt you. He fucking  _ felt _ it hurt you.

SOULmates and all that shit after all.

Sans heard a sad sigh outside the door then nothing. There was nothing no one could do now…

Sans Bolted up right in his bed when his Soul gave a harsh, painful tug.

“what the fu-uuck!”

Another one, just as strong. It felt familiar...it felt like…

“(y/n)....”

Her Soul was  **_screaming_ ** for help.

It was so close to shattering...he didn’t hesitate to shortcut to where he could feel her Soul at..

He felt his eye-lights extinguish from the sight before him. (y/n) was teetering on the edge of a bridge, below nothing but black, fast moving water. But what was worse was how her SOUL was so dim.

“(y/n)...?”

She didn’t seem to hear him.

She takes a step forward.

“(Y/N)!!!!” Sans screams, short cutting inches from her but not fast enough to grab her hand.

Her eyes lock with his as she falls to her death

~~~

You did not expect Sans to be here. But as the tears fell down your face you felt happy he was the last one you saw. You smiled as the wind rushed through your chopped hair.

You waited for the impact of the freezing water below you...but after a few seconds of having closed your eyes, you felt yourself...moving  _ up? _

“what the fuck (y/n)?!” Sans sounded pissed. You opened your eyes to see one eye lit up in a red flame like magic , the other void of anything.

Somehow, with all that was going on, you forgot how his magic worked. He had encased you in his magic and your Soul gave a painful squeeze at the familiarity.

“S-sans put me down!” you cried out. Damn him for stopping you from finally being free from the pain in your chest.

“ **no.** ”

“WHY?! Just let me go! I'm so tired Sans. I can’t take the pain anymore.” you had nothing left to lose, so you might as well let it all out. “I love you Sans, more than anything and I know I will never be what you want. But this pain...this pure white pain, it's too much, I can’t...I can’t do it anymore.” your voice went to a soft whisper as you finished, clenching your chest to try and rid the pain that was still there. Sans slowly lowered you down to the ground, away from the edge though.

“i’m sorry…”

“There is no reason for you to be sorry Sans, you can’t help the way you feel about someone. I would never bla-”

“i’m sorry i am such a coward that i had to lie to you.” Sans interrupted you. You left your head up and looked at him, his red-eye lights were back and he looked so sad, you could see the dark bags under his eyes he looked like shit.

He matched how you felt.

“What..w-what-”

“i lied to you, hurt you, even though that was what i was trying to avoid. i thought that if i made you hate me, you would move on and be happy. i could never make you happy. i’m so sorry that you got stuck with a shitty soulmate.”

What was he saying...it was like…

Red tears started to flow out of his sockets. “i made you want to kill yourself. i am so sorry (y/n).”

He was crying, and that sight made the pain you felt nothing compared to now. You rushed towards the large, crying monster and tackled him into a hug. He couldn’t keep himself from wrapping his large arms around you and burying his face in your neck. His crying got more intense and you found yourself joining him in the crying hug.

“D-don’t blame yourself for this Sans. I have always had issues with things like this. I am not strong. It's why I couldn't stand to hear you say you were marrying Hanna. I am so selfish, a-and i still don’t want you to. Sans you mean everything to me and that has and never will change. I love you regardless of what you feel for me.” His arms tightened around you, you could feel his claws digging into your skin. Him holding you like this made the pain bearable.

“...”

You tried to let go of him to hear what he had just said but was unable to get him to loosen his grip. “What?”

“...i love you. i always have. i am just no good for you. i lied about getting married (y/n) i feel nothing for her.” you go still at his words, heart pounding as what he said sinks in.

He...loves you?

You are now able to pull away to look him in his eye sockets. You see no lie, just overwhelming guilt and sadness. You did not know what to say to him, his eye-lights only focused on you. As the seconds turned to minutes, you finally...smiled at him. The smile filled with so much love for the skeleton holding you that it brought new tears to your eyes.

You jump up, wrapping your arms around his neck and smashing your lips to his ‘lips’ / teeth. Right before you closed your eyes you saw his face light up a dark red, making you smile. You didn’t have to wait long until Sans was kissing you back in full. It was like a rabid animal that had been starved for years was finally getting a meal.

The hungry kiss started to take a turn as soon as you opened your mouth and prodded his teeth with your tongue. You have  _ dreamed _ of this moment for so long that you knew you were not going to stop. His low growl had your already racing heart going faster. It seemed like he was on the same thought of not wanting what was happening to end anytime soon, if at all really.

You did have to pull away for air eventually, even if Sans didn’t. He followed You as you moved away but before you could move away, a white light was shining though Sans shirt and looking down, it was happening to you as well, but it was green.

“Sans, what is that?” you asked, pushing away from him. He opened his sockets and looked down at his chest, then yours.

“shit. our souls are wanting out.”

“And why is that? I thought Souls were a private thing!”

“they are. hold on, ill shortcut us to my room, i...i can’t stop my soul….”

You hugged Sans close as you started to feel the familiar pull of the void. Less than a blink, you were in Sans’ room. He was just barely able to pull away before his and your Soul popped out, both pulsing in unison to further confirm you being SOULmates.

You couldn't take your eyes off the inverted white heart hovering next to Sans. He also seems fixated on your green Soul.

“you're so fucknig beautiful.” you heard him say. With his words also came a strong feeling of  _ want _ coming from the tiny white Soul. Your Soul responded by moving closer to his, pulling you back to him.

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew this was going too fast. You were not stupid as to what might happen if your Souls touched.

You couldn’t seem to care.

So...you didn’t stop your Soul from what it wanted. 

Sans eye-lights dilated to fill half his sockets as you followed your Soul closer. “(y-y/n) what a-are you doing?”

“I am nothing waiting anymore Sans. I know how I feel about you and I know that will never change.”

Sans looked up from your Soul and into your eyes. “you know what will happen when they touch...are you sure. I’m still fucked up (y/n).”

“So am I. But I feel we could heal each other. Sans. I want you. I love you.” that was all that was needed for Sans to let his own Soul go, it quickly flew towards your own, only stopping less than an inch from yours. They started to circle around each other and you watched with anticipation as they grew closer.

Once they touched, the pure  _ pleasure _ was like nothing you've  **ever** felt. Sans fell to his knees, face lit up red and panting.

“oh fuck.”

You just nodded, unable to speak in fear of a moan slipping past. You felt yourself start to fall as well but Sans’ magic wrapped itself around you and pulled you to the bed. You landed on your back and yelped as Sans was all of a sudden hovering over you, both his hands on either side of your face. 

His fuzzy, large eye-lights looking down at you in question.

You nodded your answer and his ‘lips’ were quickly on yours. Both Souls now turning into one as the Soul Bonding took place. Your body was lit up with sparks of pleasure each time the joined Souls pulsed.

It was addicting 

You both moaned in unison when a particularly strong pulse went through you. One moment, you had your clothes on, the next, Sans was ripping them off with his sharp ass claws.

A clawed hand on a breast immediately had you moaning, wanting more.

“i can’t wait.” Sans growled out, voice rough with want.

You couldn’t agree more. You answered him by opening your thighs. He growled again as he set up and pulled his jacket and shirt off in one swift motion. His shorts followed the pile shortly after. You have seen him shirtless many times, but have never seen his cock. To say you were happy with what you were looking at...would be an understatement with you feeling yourself clench at just the sight of his red cock.

“like what you see doll?”

You could hear the smugness in his voice but you were so used to him that you knew how to wipe that look off his face. You leaned down and grabbed the large red dick. He was unable to keep himself up as.

“That's what I thought.”

He sent a glare your way but there was not heat behind it, only love.

You let go so he could line himself up to you. He paused looking for any fear in your eyes, but there was none only the love that's in his eye-lights mirrored your own.

Your eyes fluttered closed as he pushed the head slowly in. Only stopping to give you a few seconds to adjust before he moved past your hymn. You sucked in a sharp breath as he hilted, but not much pain was felt, not with the fact that your Souls were still merged. Sans groans melted into your own as he filled fully. You couldn’t stop yourself from bucking into him to get as much friction as possible. He got what you wanted soon enough as he pulled out a somewhat harshly pushed back in, sockets shut tight.

You knew he was holding back, but that was not what you wanted. “I-its ok, don’t...don’t hold back.”

He opened one socket before the normal pace he had set, started to turn brutal.

You screamed in pure bliss. The dark room lit up with your still joined Souls. The tightness in your abdomen getting tighter. You were  **not** going to last long with this being your first time. Sans was on the same page as he was unable to keep a steady rhythm, which surprised you a little as you knew how much he was active…

Just before you felt yourself grow closer, Sans brought his mouth down to your neck and was barely able to catch the one word that came through.

“ **mine** .” 

He bit down, Marking you permanently. The sudden pain sent you over the edge, him falling soon after. The joined Souls grew bright as he spilled himself into, still not slowing down. He somehow manages to pull yet another orgasm out of you with his consent pounding and the feel of his hot seed and twitching cock in you. 

With your eyes closed you panted as his memories from his past flew into your mind.

You saw some things that you knew you would have to talk to him about…

But you also felt his love for you , matching your own.

It took several minutes for the Souls to pull apart and go back to where they belonged, this time, one had a white ring around it while the other had a green ring, showing the bonding had been successful.

Sans pulled out and laid next to you, fully spent. He pulled you close to him, wrapping you up in his arms.

“We have a lot to talk about, but right now. I am happy just being in your arms.” You whisper, eyes fluttering shut.

“i know sweetheart, get some rest. i love you.”

“I love you too.”

AS you both drifted off to sleep, your mind replayed how you had almost ended it all, but Sans had saved you, and now you were in his arms. Where you had always wanted to be since you had met him.

Where you would stay.

The pain was completely washed from your Soul now, replacing it, was a warmth you didn’t know you would ever have.

Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and or comment if you...maybe liked it....maybe xD


End file.
